How to Enjoy a Sunday Afternoon
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Denmark and Norway have a lazy afternoon to themselves and Denmark is in a cuddly mood. Harmless fluff.


**A/N:** (Reuploading, because this site screwed up on me.) Written for the kink meme. The prompt was as follows: "Den/Nor, cuddling. Only requirements are no smut and no sex. Anon might also like it if Norway, while still being his tsundere self, doesn't deny his attraction/feelings for Denmark. That doesn't mean Denmark doesn't still _annoy_ him, though..."

* * *

Denmark paused in his lazy Sunday afternoon channel surfing and glanced over at his companion when he heard him give a quiet yawn. To his delight, Norway, who was seated beside him on the couch, was rubbing his stunning blue eyes tiredly. A wide, silly grin spread across Denmark's face at the sight. Norway was so, so beautiful; more beautiful than the man himself probably realized. Denmark was pretty sure Norway didn't realize how attractive he was because he always got uncomfortable when people, even Denmark, who was his lover, looked at him for more than a second or two. The only time Denmark could stare at him to his heart's content without embarrassing Norway was when the shorter nation slept. Noticing the attention that was being directed at him, Norway frowned and flushed slightly, just as expected.

"What?" he demanded.

"You sleepy, Norge?" Denmark asked.

"Hmph, it's completely your fault, stupid Brother," Norway grumbled. "I must've woken up three times last night with your knee in my back or your arm draped over my head. I'd be fine if you would just keep to your own side of the bed."

Denmark just laughed at Norway's grievances. "You're still shy, huh? Even though we're going out already and everything!"

"This has nothing to do with me being shy and everything to do with you being an idiot who flops around in bed like a fish out of water," Norway replied irritably.

"I just can't help wanting to cuddle you when we're together," Denmark grinned goofily. "I love ya!"

Norway's cheeks pinked. "I... wouldn't complain if it was that. Are you such a moron that you can't tell the difference between cuddling someone and kicking them?"

Denmark looked puzzled. "Huh? Why on earth would I ever kick you?"

Norway heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try with this idiot?"

Shrugging off his puzzlement, Denmark leaned over, gathered Norway's smaller frame into his arms and pulled him into his lap. Norway allowed himself to be taken into Denmark's embrace, his eyelids sliding closed briefly in enjoyment when he was able to breathe in the musky and comforting scent of Denmark's cologne. The taller man hugged him close and kissed his forehead tenderly, and Norway was suddenly reminded exactly why he tried with that idiot. In spite of all his thick-headedness and unintentionally overbearing nature, he loved Denmark very much. Norway knew that he didn't tell Denmark this nearly as much as he should, but he liked to hope that he managed to convey his feelings in other ways and that Denmark understood them somehow. He told himself that Denmark must understand or else why would iDenmark/i continue to bother with ihim/i?

His cheeks feeling rather warm, he let his arms fall around Denmark's sides so that he was holding him in a way that almost seemed accidental, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Denmark's neck. Norway intentionally allowed his lips to brush his lover's skin in a sort of half-kiss. Denmark may have been a bad listener, but the shyly returned hug and kiss weren't lost on him and he responded like an enthusiastic puppy. Norway shivered with pleasure as the sensitive skin on his ears and the back of his neck was smothered with warm, breathy kisses.

"I know it's been too long since the last time I told you this," Denmark mumbled, his voice slipping into the deeper, calmer tones he used during their more intimate moments; the voice that almost made Norway turn to mush every time he heard it. "But I love ya, Norge."

"Idiot," Norway breathed, using the insult like a term of endearment. "It's been five minutes at the most since the last time you said it."

"iThat long/i?" Denmark marveled. "I better say it again, then. I love ya, Norge."

"I…" Norway bit his lip. Then he opened his mouth again and waited for the proper reply to come out. The words got stuck in his throat. He licked his lips and tried again, but his vocal chords refused to produce a single sound. Norway's fists clenched behind Denmark's back in self-frustration. Why couldn't he say the words that tumbled so effortlessly from Denmark's mouth? It wasn't as if he was revealing his love to Denmark for the first time; they were already dating. Why couldn't he put his feelings into words? Norway sighed, giving up on voicing his sentiments and just hugged Denmark tighter.

If Denmark was put out by the fact that Norway hadn't said "I love you" back to him, he didn't let on in the slightest. That was probably because he wasn't put out by it. Sure, it would be nice to hear Norway tell him he loved him once in a while, but Denmark sensed that he had trouble putting his feelings into words and he didn't begrudge him for his weaknesses. Besides, the way Norway held him told him all he needed to know.

"Hey, hey Norge," Denmark began the beginnings of what would soon grow into an ear-to-ear smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What now?"

When Norway lifted his head from Denmark's shoulder to meet his eyes, Denmark cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together. Norway nibbled gently at the lip that had worked its way between his, his eyes slipping closed as Denmark's tongue traced skillfully along the curve of his bottom lip. Denmark pulled away a bit, then let their mouths meet again and again, smiling and cherishing each meeting as if it was the first. When they finally separated for good, Norway's lips were full and pink from the attention that Denmark had lavished on them, and had he taken the time to observe Denmark before resting his head on his chest, he would have seen that his were in a similar state. Denmark strained for the blanket that was folded at the foot of the couch and shook it out over his lover.

"You still tired, Norge?" he asked.

"No thanks to a certain moron," Norway mumbled, though he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he tried to sound.

Denmark's arms encircled him again in a firm but gentle embrace and he placed a kiss in Norway's soft golden hair before resting his cheek on top of his head. "Don't worry; I'll make sure no morons wake you up this time."

"You intend to protect me from yourself, stupid Brother?" Norway muttered. He yawned and Denmark kissed the top of his head again.

"I'll protect you from everything you need protecting from," Denmark vowed, seeming to completely miss the jab.

Norway rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help being just a little touched by Denmark's affectionate promise. He let his eyelids flutter closed as Denmark began to stroke his hair lovingly. Just before letting himself slip off to sleep, he ghosted a tiny kiss to Denmark's chest where his cheek was resting, right over his heart. Denmark's ensuing smile nearly outshone the sun.

He let out a little sigh of contentment as he watched his napping lover, stroking Norway's hair slowly and wondering if there was anyone else in the world who knew how to enjoy a lazy Sunday afternoon as effectively as he did.

* * *

**A/N: **I was kind of nervous about the characterization here since it's my first time writing them and we don't have a whole lot of canon material on them yet... Did this seem ok to everyone?


End file.
